The Missing Years
by Harry'sgurl00
Summary: What happened in those 19 missing years that JK never wrote about? How did Harry and Ginny make it through those years? What ever happened to Ron and Hermione? What about George? Read and find out. I do not own Harry Potter.
1. Back Together

**A/N: Ok, first Harry Potter fanfic pplz!!!!! I am oober excited!! I have wanted to start one forever, but I haven't had enough time until now. I'd like to thank Suki-Itami, my awesome beta!! She rocks and is a great beta!! Read her stories!! Now without further a do...READ!!**

**XOXO**

Harry awoke to a sharp pain in his chest. As he became more conscious of his surroundings, he also became more aware of the constant pain all over his body. He was in the boys dormitory on his four poster bed. He started to recall all of last night's events: the pain for those who had died, and the joy for the defeat of Voldemort.

Harry got out of bed, and got dressed. He wasn't exactly sure where he was going. He didn't really want to see anyone, but he knew he would have to face them eventually. He decided to try the Great Hall.

Sure enough, everyone was in the Great Hall. He saw the Weasley's sitting at the Gryffindor House table. He decided to just go over and sit with them and have a nice breakfast. If only he could be so lucky.

The moment people saw him they jumped at him and bombarded him with questions.

"Harry! How'd you do it?"

"Can I have an autograph?"

"Can I see your scar?"

"Is he really gone?"

"I think Mr. Potter would just like to have a nice breakfast. Everyone please sit back down." Came Professor McGonagall's ringing voice from seemingly nowhere.

He gave her a look of gratitude and made his way to the Weasley's. At least they were nice enough to give him silence.

"Harry, dear," Mrs. Weasley said, "we would love if you would come and stay with us at the Burrow."

"I would love to stay, but not for long. I was thinking of moving to Grimmauld Place.

"You stay as long as you want dear."

"Yeah mate." said Ron, "We'd love to have you."

"Thanks Ron." said Harry taking a bite of toast.

After a while of conversation, everyone had finished their breakfast. Mrs. Weasley had said they would leave around eleven. They still had about an hour.

Harry was thinking about his godson Teddy, when a voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Harry, did you want to take a walk with me?" asked Ginny.

"Yeah, sure."

Harry got up from the table and walked over to Ginny's side. Ron glared at him, but Hermione smiled and kept Ron still.

They took off, in no particular direction. For a few minutes they walked in silence, until Harry broke it.

"Ginny, can we sit?" He asked nodding over at a tree.

'Sure."

They walked over to the tree and sat down. Harry just stared out in to the distance, trying to ignore the pain surging through him.

"Harry look--" Ginny began, but he held up a hand to silence her.

"Look Ginny, I know you were really upset when I had to end it last year," Harry started. "But, I never lost feelings for you. I never wanted to end it, but I had to make sure you were safe. That was the best I could do. I know you probably don't want to take me back after all I put you through, but I just wanted you to know that I still want you. I always have and I always will." Harry took a deep breath and started to get up, but Ginny grabbed his hand and pulled him back down.

"Harry James Potter, how could you ever think that I stopped caring about you? I would wait a million years for you. I understood why you ended it, and it wasn't because you wanted to. I understand you were trying to keep me safe. There's a reason I kissed you again in my room - I never gave up on you." said Ginny.

And then her lips were on his, and she was kissing him passionately. Harry forgot about everything but her. She was all that was left in the world. Everything was Ginny. Her smell, her feel, her touch…

And then someone cleared their throat and they jumped apart.

"Mum told me to come and tell you we're leaving." said George.

Normally, he would've made a joke about love birds or something, but he was so upset about Fred's death that he just walked away.

Harry smiled sheepishly at Ginny and helped her up. They walked back to the castle hand-in-hand. They walked into the Great Hall and saw all the Weasley's standing by a fireplace. They were obviously using the Floo Network.

Hermione caught his eye first and smiled. Then Harry caught Ron's eye and dropped Ginny's hand. He was shooting daggers his way.

Harry couldn't understand. He thought Ron would have been happy he and Ginny were back together.

"Back to the Burrow everyone!" Yelled Mrs. Weasley grabbing a pinch of Floo Powder.

**A/N: So? Question time!!**

**1. Should I keep up this story? I know it's been done before, but I never liked any of the other stories.**

**2. Should this story focus on Hermione and Ron too?**

**3. Should I do pairings JK never established? Or keep it to her ideas?**


	2. Fighting

**A/N: Sorry for telling you all i would update more often, and then not. I forgot how busy i would be this week. I went to Cedar Point for my best friends b-day yesterday. We had SO much fun!! Anyway, thanks for reading guys,**

**XOXO**

Harry came stumbling and coughing out of the Weasley's fireplace. He was followed by Ron – who still looked like he was about to kill somebody.

Harry didn't understand why Ron was so angry with him. He knew he liked his sister. He knew the only reason that they broke up was because of Voldemort, and he was gone now.

"Okay everyone. Go upstairs and wash up, and I'll have a nice meal on the table when you come back down."

Harry started walking up to Ron's room, closely followed by Ron and George. George really did look terrible. It was like he was a totally different person. He hadn't made a single joke in hours. He hadn't even smiled. It was hard to watch…but there was nothing he could do. That fact just made it worse.

"Come on, mate." Ron said, snapping him out of his train of thought.

"Right." was all he could say.

They walked into Ron's room. It had been almost a year since they had been here. There was a fine layer of dust on everything. It looked exactly the way they had left it. No one had even bothered to take the spare bed out.

They put there few belongings down, and sat on the beds. Ron lay back, obviously deep in thought. Harry was staring blankly at the wall, trying not to think about the ache in his ribs.

They heard a noise outside the door, and moments later Hermione came in dragged Ginny behind. Ginny was obviously being forced to come in. The expression on Ron's face changed in an instant. What had been calm suddenly turned to rage. Harry didn't know why Ron had such a problem with him going out with Ginny. He wanted to ask him, but it would have to be later. Harry was tired and hungry, and just wanted to have a nice night.

"Hello." said Hermione pleasantly.

"Yeah…hi…" mumbled Ron still staring at them intently.

"Hey." said Harry. "How are you guys?" He asked trying to make small talk. He generally didn't have to with Hermione or Ginny, but with Ron acting like this, it made them all very uncomfortable.

"Good, good." said Hermione, still with a pleasant tone.

"Mum says dinner should be done in a minute, so we should probably get down there." Ginny said.

"Yeah, we should." said Harry, "Are you coming Ron?"

"What? Oh, yeah, ok." Ron said in a puzzled tone. Why was he acting like this?

They all marched out the door and down the stairs. Harry-and the others- was surprised to see many familiar-but surprising- faces standing around the table.

Hagrid was there, along with, Fleur and Bill, Charlie, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Percy, Aberforth, Neville, Luna and her dad, and Professor McGonagall.

"I thought we should make this into a party, after all we have good reason to celebrate. How about we go outside though, there isn't enough room in here.

The whole group started to walk outside. Various people started conjuring up lights, setting up tables, and bringing out food, floating a few feet in front of them.

Soon, they had a nice spot for a dinner all set up. Everyone sat down and started talking.

The food was delicious. Harry had three helpings, as many people did. Most people talked about the defeat of Voldemort, which was only expected. A lot of thanks and praise went to Harry, which he thought he didn't deserve.

Harry kept trying to tell everyone he could never have done it without everyone's help, but of course, they told him he was being ridiculous and told him to stop being so humble.

"But when he came out of the forest, I didn't know what to think. I was feeling so much…" said Mrs. Weasley.

"He did such goo' job at pretendin' though. I was holdin' 'im an' I though' he wa'…gone."

"I just can't believe Voldemort is really gone though. It seems so surreal." said Bill.

"I know. It seems like a dream." said Luna in that far-away voice only she could pull off.

After a good meal, everyone headed up to bed. Harry and Ron climbed up the stairs to their room. Percy,-who was back in his old room- was just behind them, followed by George. Hermione was sleeping in Ginny's room, so she never even came upstairs.

Harry was having an argument in his head:

_Just talk to Ron. Find out what's got him so angry._

_Leave it until tomorrow. Let's just have one night of peace._

_No. He's your best mate, and you need to know._

_Just give me one nice night._

_He'd do the same for you._

_He'd like to have some peace too._

Harry absently walked into the room and sat down on his bed while he argued with himself:

_You need to know, it's obviously about your relationship with Ginny._

_I'll find out in the morning._

_It will only take a minute, and then you can sleep._

_I just want to have a good night._

His internal argument was interrupted by Ron.

"Harry, can I talk to you?" Great. Now he had no choice.

"Yeah, mate, what's up?" He asked

"It's about you…and Ginny."

"What about us?"

"Well, it's just…I don't think you should date."

Harry was shocked. How could Ron, his best mate, be saying he shouldn't see Ginny anymore? He cared for her so much it almost seemed inevitable. What was he saying?

"What?! Why?!" That was all that he could get out with yelling.

"Well…last time, you guys went out, and you dumped her. She was all cut up. Next time you decide to save the wizarding world, I don't want her to go through that. You didn't see her after you dumped her, but it was bad. I know you're my best mate and all, but she's my sister, and she comes first. I want you to be happy and all, but I don't want you to hurt her." said Ron.

Harry couldn't believe what Ron, his best mate, was saying. Now that Voldemort was gone he was never going to leave Ginny again! He really liked her, and couldn't leave again. Why did Ron think so badly of him?

"Ron you know why I dumped her! I didn't want to, but it was the only way to stop Voldemort! You make it sound like I wanted this. Like I asked for it! I would have loved to have a normal life! Nothing about my life was ever normal! I can't help that I was the only one who _could_ defeat him. I would have loved to be able to give it to someone else. But it was always me! ALWAYS! And I can't change that. I wouldn't hurt her again, and if you don't know that you obviously don't know me!" Harry couldn't stop himself from yelling this time, though he did try hard not to.

"I'm just trying to protect my sister! I don't want you hurting her again! Harry, I'm just trying to do what's best! I want you two to be happy, I really do, but you've hurt her before and I don't want you to do it again!" Ron was yelling back.

"Why are you guys fighting over me?" Asked Ginny, who was standing in the doorway with tears in her eyes. "You two are best mates. Don't let me ruin that." she said.

"I'm just trying to do what's best for you Ginny! You know what Harry did to you! How can you take him back so easily? What if he hurts you again?"

"I know he won't! Harry cares about me! He would never do that. Why can't you see that? He's your best mate Ron!"

"Dammit Ron! Can't you see I love her?!" Harry yelled.

**WOAH!!! He loves her?!?!?!?! What will happen?? Tune in next time on The Missing Years to find out! lol Question Time**

**1. Do you think Harry said i love you too quickly?**

**2. Do you think Ginny will say i love you back?**

**3. Why am I eating skittles right now?**

**4. Why do Michael Jackson songs keep coming on my playlist?**


	3. Not so Quiet Conversation

**A/N: Yes hello pplz of earth, and maybe Jupiter. Yes, it has been a month, but i know you love me so much you'll forgive me!!!!! I hate how little time I have once school starts. Anyway, hope you like the chapter you have waited so long for!! And yes I know it is short, but I rlly wanted to get it out. Enjoy**

"L…lo…love?" Ron sputtered.

"Yeah I really do." Harry said, calmer then he felt.

"Harry, I love you too!" Ginny said, and then ran at Harry and hugged him. Harry looked down at her and smiled. She stood on her tiptoes and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. Harry had never felt so happy. It was hard for him to believe minutes ago he and Ron and been yelling.

Ron was so far out of it, he seemed unconscious. Harry knew that Ron was probably traumatized. His best friend and his little sister had just announced their love for each other in front of him.

"Goodnight Harry." said Ginny kissing him lightly on the lips again and then bouncing off.

Harry walked over to his bed, took off his glasses, and lay down.

He lay there thinking about Ginny for a while, until he remembered something.

"Ron?" he asked.

"Yeah?"

"What's going on with you and Hermione?"

"I'm not really sure."

"What'd you mean?"

"Well, you saw us kiss at Hogwarts, but lately she has been ignoring me. And you know I'm not good with all this relationship stuff."

"Yeah I know mate. And I just wanted to say I'm sorry for earlier. I know it must be awkward for you, but I really do love her."

"I can see that. I trust you not to hurt her."

"You don't know how much that means to me."

"I just don't want you to mess her around this time. No more games."

"I promise."

"That's what I wanted to hear."

"Goodnight Ron."

"'Night Harry."

The next morning, Harry awoke in the middle of a very pleasant dream about Ginny. Ron was already out of his bed and downstairs. Harry thought he might as well join him.

Harry walked down the stairs casually. It was when he sat down at the table he noticed how no one would look him directly in the eye. Even Hermione was looking down at her breakfast. Ron and Ginny were the only ones who would look at him. This made Harry feel awkward.

After they had finished eating, Harry pulled Ron aside.

"Why won't anyone look me in the eye?"

"Well…let's just say our conversation last night wasn't exactly quiet."

Great. Every Weasley had heard him confess his love for Ginny. No wonder no one would look at him right.

"Oh wonderful."

"Mate it'll be fine. They'll get over it eventually. It's just kinda new for them. Watch, it'll wear off."

"I sure do hope so."

**Poor Harry!! Will all the Weasley's hate him for loving their little Ginny? Question Time!!**

**1. There are no questions because I don't really need your opinion on anything right now!! HAHA **


End file.
